


The Way Things Are

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mighty Capin' Justice Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MF100, Week 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> MF100, Week 1

Nick didn't think he'd stay. Not for long. Briarwood was a better option than most. His sister was his immediate blood, which meant she wasn't going to get tired of him as quickly as everyone else had. Plus, he had a job, and cash was definite incentive to stay anywhere.

He wasn't planning on staying, not for very long, but he thought about the way they'd looked at him. Clare, Madison, Udonna. They'd all looked at him like they knew him, like they knew he'd stay. Like they'd believed in him. Like they wanted him to stay.

Maybe he would.


End file.
